Sing Me to Sleep
by Shie79
Summary: Rin meminta suara itu untuk tidurnya. Namun setelah kebenciannya, hal itu sulit didapat.


Sing Me to Sleep

.

Gitar yang mengintip dari kaca seberang kamarnya sama-sama menunggu seseorang. Bayangan bergerak ada tubuh gitar sudah mengatakannya.

Pemuda pirang yang orang bilang seperti Rin versi laki-laki menyingkap jendela berukuran setengah pintu ke pinggir, barangkali hanya setengahnya.

"Wah, sudah menunggu, ya." Tubuh gitar dipangkuan, senarnya siap beresonansi.

"Tunggu sebentar." Menarik napas, membiarkan alur mundur meresap rasanya mendengar suara itu. Dari sayup-sayup dan sekilas dari langkah yang bahkan baru pertama kali didengarnya.

Bibirnya sudah bergerak melantun bersama gitar.

Rin terbelalak takut.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery, Hurt/Comport**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid by** **Yamaha Corporation**

 **Song – Sing Me to Sleep** **by Alan Walker**

 **Note : Baru pertama kali ini bikin cerpen di akun ini :3. Gw selalu merasa ada ide dibalik lagu ini.**

 **Warning : Kisah yang terkandung didalamnya nyaris mengambil lirik lagu itu, tapi lirik tidak dicantumkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Flashback (On)

.

Rin melalui alunan nyanyian dalam setiap tarikan napas yang dilakukan sebagian besar siswa disekelilingnya yang berjalan dihamparan – salah satu bagian dari sekolah yang menumbuhkan bunga-bunga yang indah di segala penjuru. Ini pengaruh dari ekstrakulikuler musik yang paling mencolok di gedung sekolah mereka.

Mayu, teman yang mendampinginya, menyenggol dan membisikkan sesuatu yang ambigu.

"Bisa kauulangi?"

"Ah, kau ini. Itu – lihatlah, orang yang kubilang suaranya nyaris mirip denganmu." Tunjukkan telunjuk menuju pemuda yang memangku gitar dengan beberapa gadis disekelilingnya.

"Mirip denganku? Yang benar saja." Ia tidak suka seseorang menyamainya, padahal tampak dari wujud pemuda itu yang pernah dilihatnya dari dekat sepertinya memiliki suara tak lebih sejenis kebanyakan pemuda lainnya – ia pernah tak sengaja mengira-ngira-.

"Kita selintas didepannya." Mayu menggandengnya mengembalikkan ke jalan sebelumnya, langkah dipercepat namun tidak bagi Rin. Lengannya hanya tertarik meski dia separuh merangkulnya.

Corak surai yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya, suara disekumpulan siswi yang mengamati nyanyian yang berlangsung bersama gitar.

Tipe suara tinggi, nyaris seperti perempuan. Mayu mengikuti alunan itu dalam gumaman, Rin mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku kenal lagu itu. Itu lagu buatannya, lho."

"Oh." Rin menunjukkan rasa tidak tertariknya. "Aku harap tidak usah mendengarkan nyanyiannya lagi."

.

* * *

.

Rin menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu luangnya di ruang musik dan berjalan dalam naungan langit yang terlarut dalam seperempat malam.

Ia mempelajari permainan piano dengan buku panduan – partitur karya orang-orang terkenal terdahulu. Beberapa orang di sana, dan dua orang di kursi umum untuk jalanan sepi yang dilaluinya.

"Wah, tidak kusangka untuk bagian ini suaramu lembut."

Senar-senar yang bergetar oleh dorongan jemari yang silih berganti dapat tertangkap dikejauhan, gadis bersurai hijau masih memuji orang disebelahnya.

Lirik-lirik yang tersampaikan beriringan dengan gitar tidak dapat didengarnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Intonasinya kurang. Meski lembut, jangan seolah membuat kata yang kauucapkan menjadi tersamarkan – kesannya rata dan upaya menyembunyikan kesalahan."

"Seperti blur, ya?"

Bibir itu bergerak lagi dengan gitarnya, namun tetap bisu bagi Rin.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Ah – hei, Rin- _san_! Kau baru pulang?" Miku, kakak kelasnya lebih dulu menyadari keberadaannya di depan mereka.

Ia lebih tertuju pada pemuda yang terlambat beralih padanya. "Begitulah, kalian sendiri?"

"Aku sedang mengomentari lagu hasil karyanya sebelum benar-benar direkam dalam bentuk nyanyian."

Barangkali yang selintas dengan Mayu. "Aku pernah mendengarnya sedikit waktu menjelang istirahat sekolah."

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Bukan yang itu. Ini lagu yang baru kubuat – baru setengahnya, tapi _chorus_ -nya sudah kubuat."

Rin terkesiap dan mendadak kaku, tubuhnya tidak tahan untuk segera pergi. "Maafkan aku. Silahkan dilanjutkan saja, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang."

" _Ja,_ hati-hati di jalan."

Miku kembali berkomentar seperti saat Rin memandang mereka dikejauhan dan gitar itu dimainkan lagi.

Tapi suara pemuda itu masih tidak muncul, padahal jejaknya tidak dalam rentang puluhan.

.

* * *

.

Rin tidak bisa tidak mempertanyakan kejadian aneh itu dan terus berkecamuk dalam kepalanya sepanjang malam, menyedot jus jeruk dari kemasan kotak.

Istirahat sudah terulang seperti kemarin tapi ia menyendiri untuk saat ini.

"Apa bangku disebelahmu kosong?"

Sosok yang berdiri dengan gitarnya mengingatkannya bahwa ini tempat orang itu kemarin.

"Oh maaf, kalau begitu aku pergi..."

"Tidak usah! Seperti sebuah kebetulan kau ada di sini." Dia turun terduduk di sisinya, mengatur posisi badan gitar. "Tolong beri penilaian pada laguku. Kau berasal dari ekskul musik juga, 'kan?"

"Begitulah." Sedotan dekat bibirnya digapai.

Senar-senar membentuk iringan suara dari awal, sedikit lekuk dari sudut senyuman.

Bibirnya sudah bergerak, tanpa suara lagi, seperti kemarin.

Padahal dia di sisinya dan tidak mungkin bervolume kecil – tentu saja itu mustahil -, Rin memeriksa telinga dengan telunjuknya.

Suara itu masih tidak terdengar. Kenapa?

Meneguk ludah, terbelalak – lurus ke depan, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan – barangkali telinganya bermasalah.

Tapi kenapa itu berlangsung tiba-tiba? Hanya menyisakan suara gitar dan percakapan orang yang lewat?

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagian mana yang salah?"

"Ya... suaramu bagus. Lagunya setara dengan suaramu."

"Apa yang kaurasakan saat mendengarnya?"

"Aku merasa..." Rin tidak bisa mengarangnya. "Aku harus pergi, temanku pasti sudah menungguku di sana."

.

Flashback (Off)

.

* * *

.

Angin dingin yang meresap mengisi ruang dan membelai kulitnya, Rin menyadari bahwa misteri yang dipendamnya sendiri berawal dari kebencian. Virus itu sudah mengunci dari awal sebelum tahu kelanjutan kisahnya.

Dia mengulurkan tangan dalam pembuatan lagu, lalu kritik, saran dan pujian adalah jalur-jalurnya. Untuk kebalikannya, merupakan kebohongan masuk akal dengan menanyakan _genre_ dan cerita lagu itu terlebih dahulu, dan kalimat pujian yang tak berubah.

Rin selalu menyesal setelah melakukannya.

"Nyanyikanlah sampai aku tertidur, ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, tubuhnya merendah dan terakhir menubruk bantal. Petikan gitar mengecil karena perubahannya.

Setidaknya memori kebaikan itu yang terbang bersama alunan gitar.

Dan untuk pengakuan bahwa orang itu sudah menjadi segalanya bagi Rin, meski urusannya lebih menyerbak musik dibanding obrolan ringan.

Ia ingin membalasnya dengan kejujuran.

Dengan begitu, _aku perlu mendengarkan nyanyiannya lagi._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **Maaf kalo kurang menciptakan kenyamanan, enaknya cuman di khayalan doang sih. Jadi sebelum mengenal si Len dengan baik, dia udah termakan isu – suaranya dengan si Len nyaris sama, padahal emang nyaris sama, tapi ya, saya tetap suka.**


End file.
